Sound the Bugle
by TarotTerra
Summary: I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me - lead me away... Or leave me lying here. Kuwabara lays beneath the stars and wonders, will he make it out alive?


_**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me As the seasons change - remember how I used to be Now I can't go on - I can't even start I've got nothing left - just an empty heart I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me - lead me away... Or leave me lying here Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark Lay right down - decide not to go on Then from on high - somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls - remember who your are If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow So be strong tonight - remember who you are Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for**_

_**Sound the Bugle- Bryan Adams**_

**It Hurt. It really Hurt. The Pain was Unbearable, yet Kuwabara Bore it.**

**The Demon that attacked him had just left him there for Dead, though, even if he some how did make it out of this mess alive, Kuwabara would rather be dead.**

**He couldn't live if he couldn't fight anymore. He just wouldn't.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei where battling the smaller demons that attacked their camp in the middle of the night. It wasn't until after they beat down the weaker ones did they notice that Kuwabara was Gone from their group.**

**As they raced through the Forest to find him, they met a Large Demon, covered in human blood that smelt far too familiar for any of the trio's liking. **

**The Demon, noticing their Faces Laughed and tossed something up into the Air, leaving a trail of crimson liquid after it.**

**It hit the Forest Floor with a Sickening splat.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Star's seemed to be growing much more Dim then they where an Hour ago. Kuwabara could barely make out what constellations where which anymore.**

**He remembered, last Summer, during a Camping trip much like this one, the Team stayed up late to watch a metro shower. While they waited, Kurama began to teach Yusuke and Kuwabara the constellations, while Hiei Listened off to the side.**

**Blinking slowly, Kuwabara wondered briefly, if they would even find him. The Ditch was hidden by bushed and foliage. He also wondered, if maybe, if by some miracle he made it out alive, would he ever be able to star gaze with his friends again? Or would they replace him with someone who could fight for their team? Kuwabara Wondered. And Wondered. And as his mind began to cloud over, he reached a conclusion.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Demon did not last three seconds into the fight just as soon as the Team realized just what he had thrown into the Air.**

**The Team didn't know where he was, how long he'd been there, or if he was even alive anymore, they just knew they had to find him.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Kuwabara!"**

"**Kuwabara!"**

"**Kuwabara!"**

**The Young man groaned softly. They where calling him. 'No….please…I don't want to be seen like this!' His mind cried out in vain, his throat just wouldn't listen to him.**

"**Over here!"**

"**Kuwabara!"**

"**He's Down here!"**

**No….just leave me here, there's nothing more for me, leave me alone, leave me Lying here.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Group found Kuwabara. Battered and Broken, Bloodied and Bruised, and unmoving.**

**The Young man lay completely still on the blood soaked ground around him, only the shallow rise and fall of his chest gave the others hope.**

"**Hurry! Get him to Genkai's!" Cried the Leader of the group, tears in his eyes as he rushed down the steep and rocky slope that the man lying at the bottom of, must have tumbled down. The Other two followed after, with much more grace, but just as much rush.**

**The Three Carried their injured Friend through the forest silently, after bandaging him up the best they could. Until a rough, broken voice rasped softly, grabbing all their attention with three small sentences. "I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me - lead me away... Or leave me lying here"**

"**No Kuwabara….there is so much more for you. We will never leave you behind"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Several months later, Kuwabara awoke in his Room in Genkai's Temple. After stumbling out of bed, he hopped gracelessly over to his dresser and pulled out his cloths for the day, a pair of Jeans, A Red Tank top, and a black button up shirt. **

**After getting his shirts on, he sat on the floor and pulled on his pants, before rolling up the left pants leg and pinning it in place with several large Safety Pins. Grabbing his crotch and opening his door, he hobbled down the hall towards the Kitchen. Greeting his friends and team-mates he sat next to his best friend, and 4 month long Boyfriend Yusuke Urameshi. The group laughed and Joked Merrily as they ate Breakfast and made plans for the day.**

**Deep in the Forest behind Genkai's Temple, lay the Left Leg of a Human who once fought along side beside his Friends.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I was just about to fall asleep when this song began playing on my speakers (I listen to music as I sleep) and I just had to Write this Fic. Sorry if it sucked, it's 12:31 in the Morning right now. *yawn* I wrote this in….like 10 minutes? Can you tell?**


End file.
